I stared out though my window
by Ellebloom89
Summary: I stared out through my window... One-shot-Hermione’s journey through the houcrux hunt to the Final battle ( Hermione POV)


Dramione One-shot

Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER but I unfortunately don't all characters belong to J.K Rowling (I love you J.K Rowling!!!!) but the story plot is mine.

I stared out through my childhood window as I take in the peaceful scenery I see of the neighborhood I grew up in. The war is upon us and I must help the wizarding world get through it, I glance back looking at my purse I've packed everything me and my friends need for the hunt. Now the hard part.

I make my way downstairs taking in the home i grew up in, it's going to be hard to say goodbye. I made my way to my parents and one word started my journey: _"Obliviate"_

Here, on my childhood window, I said goodbye.

I stared out through the dusty window of the nobel house of Black, a tear rolled down my cheek as I remind myself of the pressure this mission brings. Seven. A powerful number it is to the wizarding world. There are seven horcuxes that are to be found and destroyed how can I deal with this? As my tears came down like the rain pouring outside I feel a warm hand cover my hand. Ah, yes this hand belonged to someone who I thought was our enemy, someone who betrayed what his pure-blood heritage taught him. The Dragon. The new member of the Light side. I must admit I was surprised at his action. I looked up at him with a surprised look on my face just to be met with steel grey eyes and a caring hand wiping away my tears.

Here, on the dusty window of the Order of the Phoenix I made a new friend.

I stare out through the window of Shell Cottage. My eyes filled with pain and agony. My fingers trace the deep scars that have been made around my arms and legs and eventually reach the word craved into my arm. As I trace each letter I remember the disarsterous event that happen just hours ago. The snatchers. Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron shouting my name. Lucius calling his son "blood traitor". The Gryfindor Sword. Bellatrix. Draco pleading to take him instead. The knife. My screams of torture. The pain. My suffering. Mud blood. Dobby. Escaping. His death. My tears were coming down hard as I remembered how Dobby sacrificed his life for ours when we apperated to Shell Cottage it was too late. We couldn't save him time. It hit Harry hard the most. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as I was pulled back to reality. I turned around to see the familiar grey eyes travelling through my arms looking at every scar with his eyes filled with sorrow. He noticed my hand covering my upper arm and gently pulled my arm back avoiding my eyes. As he pulled my hand back it uncovered the word: MUDBLOOD. His eyes now filled with guilt. He looked at me and whispered "I'm sorry". I gave a small smile and pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "I forgive you". He pulled back and brushed his lips against mine. The kiss was slow and gentle yet full with passion, his lips were so soft that I never wanted this moment to stop.

Here, on this window of Shell Cottage I see the grave of hero who was my friend and had my first kiss with the one I love.

I sat on the broken window pane of the school that had become a battle field. Today the most evil wizard attacked the school with his army cause hundreds of deaths of beloved students. I cry for all of my friends that I have lost today: Tonks, Remus we even lost Fred. I remember throwing out spells to deatheaters, destroying hufflepuff's cup in the Chamber of secrets, venturing into the room of requirement to find Ravenclaw's Diadem and watching Harry leave to the forbidden forest to face Voldemort. Today will go down in history. As today was the day we deafeated Voldemort, today was the day to start a new life. I smiled as I saw the sun shining brightly at the school. The remains of the school are proof of the hard fight that we participated in. I look to see my lover standing next to me his body covered in blood and scratches from the battle. "Hermione" he said "Draco" I said in reply. His face broke out in a smile as he grabbed me and twirled me around to end up in his arms with his head in my hair. "He's really gone?" he asked "He's gone for good" i said "we won".

Here, on this broken window pane of the proud hogwarts we fought on today. I have the start of a new life with the one I love.

 **The End**

 **Well that's it guys! Hope you liked it and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be honest this is my very first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoyed! Till next time:**

 **~Ellebloom89**

 **P.S REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


End file.
